The Christmas Story
by PushTheButtton
Summary: "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos…" She's always hated this song but she'll bite back the sarcastic remark because he turned it on after all and thinking of him dressed as an Eskimo will always put a smile on her face.


**I posted this over on tumblr Christmas Eve and just decided to post it here too even though Christmas is almost over. Anywho, enjoy if ya will. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate.**

. . .

The fire crackles, the snow is falling outside and the lights are on dim inside the quaint cabin in the Adirondacks.

The heat from the fireplace offers a nice reprieve from the biting frost outside.

Olivia pulls her knees up to her chest and reaches for the holiday mug full of hot chocolate she'd longed for the entire drive up here.

Just as the ceramic surface touches her lips, the soft melody of a Christmas song flows freely through the confines of the spacious living room inside the cabin.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos…_

She's always hated this song but she'll bite back the sarcastic remark because he turned it on after all and thinking of him dressed as an Eskimo will always put a smile on her face.

"I'm happy you showed up," he says quietly as she listens to him pull off his heavy winter coat, brushing off the snow as he does so. She hears him in the foyer just inside the front door and it makes her smile.

"What? You think I take the offer of vacations lightly?"

She hears the smile in his response when he sidles up next to her, "Nah, I'm just surprised you weren't waiting by the door with a boxing glove on."

Her smile wanes and she blushes, turning her head away from his form and taking a sip of the hot liquid in her hands.

"Eh, it's been too long since I've seen you and you did invite me after all. That's a plus one to you," she turns her eyes back to him and lets a small smile float across his lips.

She watches as he takes a step closer to the sofa as he runs a hand nervously across the material on the back. "I… I wanted to make sure I had everything settled you know…" he trails off and before she can answer back he continues quickly. "I wanted to be able to spend some time alone with you first so we could talk."

She nods. Of course. Leave it to Elliot Stabler to do the most romantic thing possible for her after almost three years of radio silence between them. Typical. But she can't deny that it makes her melt a little in the center. Just a little.

A lot.

"I'm glad you did, " she offers honestly. "And about the boxing glove thing, it's Christmas after all, I'll save that for another time," she grins, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He smiles softly, a rush of air escaping him as he sighs in relief and she smiles to herself ruminating in the effect they have on each other, even after all this time.

"Well," he starts, as he makes his way to the couch, sitting right beside her. "I guess I should start huh?"

She blinks once, turning her head toward him, feeling the heat of his body immediately.

She thinks back to how this all came to be. Two weeks ago, a new letter from him had been sitting on her desk.

Inside had been an address with a simple card with his hand written message left inside.

_It's that time of year. Holiday Cheer. And time for loved ones to be near. _

_Merry Christmas Liv, I hope you aren't working too hard and relaxing. I hope to see you and if not, I understand. _

_Love, El_

She'd contemplated not going for days, until she'd realized she wasn't getting any younger and it was pointless trying to hold onto the past during the holidays so she'd packed a bag the night before got in her car and drove the distance to the cabin they now sit inside.

"So," she starts after long moments of them sitting and watching the fireplace crackle. "How long till the kids show up?"

"Not till about 10 or 11 o'clock tomorrow morning. They're having Christmas at Kathy's first and then Maureen and Dickie are going to take turns driving the rest of them up here for the day to spend Christmas evening with their pops. And…. you," he adds more quietly.

She nods quietly before setting her mug down. "Elliot," she starts and immediately stops.

His warm hand on her bent knee stops her. He pulls her opposite shoulder toward him and stares her in the eye. "Olivia, don't. Just hear me out. I wanted you here because this is the only way I'd know I'd be able to make it up to you. I knew you wouldn't come with me so I asked you to meet me. It'd be all you if you decided to leave. This is me… attempting to tell you how sorry I am and to make sure you're having a Christmas for once. It's the least I can do."

She stops thinking when she watches his blue eyes twinkle in the firelight, glistening from the impact his own words have on him. Admitting that he's made mistakes and willing to fight for her forgiveness on this holiday.

Sniffing, she just now realizes the impact his words have had on her, when she feel the burn of the fire slowly causing her eyes to water, or so she wants to believe as a lone tear slides down her cheek.

She stares at him for long moments, and she wants to laugh at how cute he looks in his dark red sweater and tight blue jeans. He looks so laid back since she last saw him and the genuine look in his sad eyes makes her believe in the Christmas Yuletides and Holiday Cheerfulness for once when a new song comes across the small speakers next to the fireplace.

_Dreaming of home at this Christmas time_  
_Even more than I usually do_  
_And although I know it's a long road back_  
_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me…_

She hears him clear his throat but it doesn't register to her that she hasn't taken her eyes off of his when the chorus repeats the same lines again about being home for Christmas or something.

She doesn't know, all she knows is that Elliot is sitting next to her and he's warm and beautiful and it's freaking Christmas Eve and he invited her to his family's cabin so he can make nice with her.

Who freaking does that? She wants to ask him that but before she can, he lifts his eyes away from hers only to glance at her mouth before looking back into her eyes again.

"It's midnight," he whispers and she can't believe they've been sitting there for hours. But when she locks gazes with him again, it's all there.

"Yea," she whispers, "Merry Christmas, El."

Nodding, he swallows and hesitates for a second before reaching for her hand, gently pulling her toward him and she immediately feels the warmth of his arms wrap around her.

He smells like a soft cologne and it's the most intoxicating thing she's ever smelled, forget the smell of freshly cooked Christmas Cookies or Freshly cut Christmas Trees, the smell of his lingering scent is enough to have her singing along with every Christmas carol she's ever heard.

She buries her face in his neck and his teary voice causes her to crack.

"I've missed you so much Olivia," he whispers into her hair, and that's when she feels her own tears dripping onto his neck and collar.

"I've missed you too, you don't even know," she breathes against his skin, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he holds her within close proximity of his lap.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making you believe it, don't doubt me, Liv."

Sniffing, and pulling back, she locks her eyes with his once more, seeing the sincerity more and more each time she sees the emotion rolling around inside his crystal blue eyes.

"I don't take promises lightly either," she smiles tearfully at him, leaning forward slightly

He reciprocates, letting his head touch hers. "I know Liv, I know how you are. And starting right now you better believe this isn't the last you'll see of me," he grins lifting his head a fraction of an inch and rubbing his nose against hers.

Her heart thrums in her chest and without anymore hesitation, she leans down and lets her mouth touch his, her lips aligning perfectly with his. She lets the softness of his lips sear her skin and soothe as he returns the simple, heartfelt touch of their lips.

"Merry Christmas," he breathes softly. "Now, wanna open your present before or after the kids get here?"

Yes, Merry Christmas, she thinks. He wasn't lying about that boxing glove she has hidden in her bad, hypothetically speaking. They never agreed to a gift exchange she remembers, then smiling before leaning in and capturing his lips again, following his mouth as he lets his back gently fall against the couch.

end.

—-

I know it's a little farfetched but it's Christmas. Have a little Christmas spirit. They're obviously not on bad terms in my world because in the in character world of El and Liv, Elliot would not disappear at all, at least not this long without a effin' phone call! Sorry, I has feels. ;)


End file.
